


I Need You To Love Me

by Flamour



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Forced Soul Bonding, Future Mpreg, Kidnapping, M/M, So I am, boy frisk, for once, was told i should post this here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamour/pseuds/Flamour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underfell Sans has always wanted to experience love. Not the LOVE he was shown every day. When twin humans fall into the underground, he finally gets his chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

_it started out as a feeling_

 

Sans and his brother stared at the selection screen, going through what seemed like endless profiles. He stopped at one, giving the image another look before reading the information given.

 

“Add him to the list.”

 

Dr. Alphys, who had been managing a large pod-like machine behind the screen, growled but nodded anyway. “The list? Sans I highly recommend-”

 

“Does it look like i give a fuck what you recommend? I’m only takin two anyway.” He scoffed but continued to browse through his options. Beside him, Papyrus shifted to look at the machine.

 

“Brother,” He waited until he had Sans’s full attention. “is this truly what you want?”

 

Sans' bones suddenly felt cold and he backed away from the selection screen quickly. “O-only if i-it’s okay with y-you B-boss!”

 

The taller sighed before approached Sans and putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He relaxed a bit at the touched but remained fairly tense.

 

“I have already told you to call me ‘brother’, and of course it is. You have earned it.”

 

**two days ago**

“Heh, look what we have here.” He laughed as the humans, twins he believed, tried to run away only for their escape to be halted by a wall of bones. “Hey now, is that any way to greet a new pal?”

 

They tried a different direction, and again, and again, until they were caged in by bones. The bigger of the two put himself between the smaller and Sans. The short skeleton raised what should have been an eyebrow.

 

“Someone’s protective~”

 

Sudden footsteps cut his teasing short, and he hunched in on himself, prepared for the worst.

 

“Sans! You lazy piece of shit-” Papyrus stopped. “Sans. Are those….humans?”

 

“Y-yeah Boss! i-i caught them e-exiting the ruins.” He shifted nervously, waiting for his brother’s judgement. “D-did i d-do good Boss?”

 

His question seemed to snap his brother out of his trance, whether that was good or bad he didn’t know. Sans was surprised when he was suddenly pressed against unyielding armor, his brother’s arms around him.

 

“You did great, Brother.”

 

“B-brother?!” He wasn’t used to this kind and tender Papyrus, and he was most certainly not used to being called anything but spiteful names. His brother had made it quite clear he was an unwanted nuisance.

 

“I only treated you poorly so you could be as great as I, dear Brother. It seems such treatment has finally paid off, I see no reason for it to continue.” He let a few red tears slip through, letting out the emotion contained for so long. He had his brother back.

 

“Now, let us bring these humans to the king.” Sans nodded and wiped away his tears before letting go. he let the bones dissipate as Papyrus bound the human’s hand with rope. He alway kept a length of rope on him, just in case.

 

after numerous escape attempts and empty threats, they made it to the castle. The guards, seeing the humans, immediately showed them to the throne room. Once inside, they bowed to the king and presented their catch.

 

“My king, my brother, Sans, found and detained these humans outside of Snowdin.” Although shocked at being given credit for such a high honor, he stood still and let the two converse.

 

The king sighed, a heavy and sad sound, before rising from the throne to approached the terrified children. “Must we keep fighting? I grow tired of taking the souls of such innocent children. Perhaps there is another way.” The brothers frowned and before he could stop himself, Sans stepped between the king and the children.

 

“M-my King, w-w-with all due r-respect, with these s-souls we’ll have five. J-just to more after t-this, and w-we’re free!” The king moved to speak before Papyrus intervened.

 

“My brother is right. We can not afford to spare these humans.”

Asgore only shook his head. “No. There will be no more-” He never finished as his dust spread before the humans. They screamed, horrified that such a great monster had been murdered so easily, so ruthlessly, in front of them. Sans only watched in shocked silence as his brother slaid their king, his sword made of bone sliding effortlessly through his neck.

 

Papyrus took the fallen crown before making himself comfortable in the throne. He gestured for Sans to come near, and lifted him to his lap, laughing as his brother gave a surprised squeak at the sudden misplacement. He cradled him gently with his arms, not bother to hide his smile.

 

“Brother, why don’t you take one of the human’s souls, and then we can talk about your reward.”

 

Sans gasped and smiled widely. He was loving this new side of Papyrus, and he would get to kill a human? this was the best day of his life! Trying not to show his excitement he quickly used his powers to force the bigger of the two away from their sibling. listening the the smaller’s cries, he shoved a spear-like bone through his targets chest. He knew they were gone, and made his way back to his brother and into his lap. Papyrus laughed, but obliged as he silenced the other child. They used their magic to guide the now free souls into the containers hung from the walls.

 

“Now Brother,” The new king gently petted Sans skull, gaining a happy sigh in return. “What would you like for your reward?”

 

_which then grew into a hope_

 

“U-uh..” He hesitated.

 

“Come now, there must be something!” He lightly bounced his brother who gave a quiet chuckle.

 

_which then turned into a quiet thought_

 

“I d-don’t want anymore LOVE. I wan’ someone to love, and who will love me,” He started softly.

 

_which then turned into quiet word_

 

“Nyeh heh! Is that so? My brother desires a soul mate?” Sans nodded.

 

“And who would love me better than…me.”

 

**Present**

_now we’re back to the beginning_

 

He was dragged out of his thoughts when he saw a profile he quite liked, although there was a problem.

“He’s got a human kid named Frisk…” He was about to pass over to the next problem when his brother’s voice stopped him. “You can have the human child, it won’t be harmed here, if that is the one you want.” Sans was shocked. Surely his brother was joking? “R-really? You’d do that for me?” “Of course.”

“Alphys, this one too.” He had chosen. He would finally have everything he wanted. He turned his attention to Papyrus, who had come to his side and was reading the profile chosen.

 

_it’s just a feeling and no one knows yet_

 

”B-brother,” He called, “do you have t-the collars?”

 

Papyrus scoffed as if insulted, and held up two slim metal rings. They were designed to only allow the wearer however much magic Sans felt appropriate. He wasn’t taking chances with his one true desire. He would have it, with or without consent, just like he was taught.

 

“Alright bitch, start it up or whatever ya gotta do. Bring swap here first, he’ll be the easiest. Brother, can ya pretend-”

 

“Sup, bro?” He couldn’t help it. His Papyrus, big ol scary king, sounding laid back and relaxed. It was too much! Papyrus chuckled too, both straightening up as the machine buzzed to life.

 

They watched as a bright light filled the complex test tube and smoke billow forth. there was a pop followed by a yelp before a small figure looked around.

 

“P-pappy?” It called.

 

“Over here, bro.” Papyrus was prepared for the sudden hug, and quickly snapped the collar around his prisoner’s neck. Sans snatched him away and took stock of the form in his arms.

 

Swap looked like a smaller, more excitable him. with his blue armour, bandanna, and boots. his eyes practically sparkled in curiosity while he stared right back. “Are you…me?” The darker of the two smirked and nodded, laughing as those eyes sparkled more intensely. “Wowzers!”

 

He chuckled and gestured for Alphys to bring the next one. Swap turned to watch as the device activated again, more lights and smoke, a deeper voice grunting as its owner hit the ground. The king wasted no time in collaring and getting a grip on the newcomer.

 

“woah, buddy. trying to sweep me off my feet so soon?” Papyrus twitched, following his brother as they started down the hall. (underfell sans will now be referred to as Fell)

 

Swap and Sans eyed each other in curiosity.

 

“Wowzers! There’s two of me-er-us?” Sans chuckled, this one was just like his Papyrus. Meanwhile Swap was having similar thoughts..

 

“seems so, bud.”

 

Their conversation was interrupted as they entered an elevator, the king using his magic to press the appropriate button. The ride was spent in silence, the two new arrivals contemplating. and sparkling. Arriving at their stop, they set a fast pace and soon arrived at Fell’s living space and made haste to the bedroom, where Papyrus quickly dumped Sans on the bed. Fell followed suit, gently lowering his prize onto the mattress.

 

“Brother, I will meet you in the lab again tomorrow,” he stole a quick glance at the other two, “I am proud of you.” He left with those words hanging in the air.

 

Fell looked to his captives, watching as they examined his simple bedroom. It only had a king sized bed, dresser and lamp. Sans noticed his stare, and decided now was the time for questions.

 

“so, what’s the deal?” He tugged the collar around his neck. “ya wanted some pets?”

 

Fell laughed long and loud, when was the last time he laughed like this? He knew he’d made the right choice. “Haha, no! Not at all. What do you know about alternate universes?”

 

Sans nodded, expecting this. “a bit, alphys an’ i were studying it. underfell?”

 

“Ya got it. And this precious blueberry here,” he motioned to Swap, who had been silently watching the exchange, and chuckled as he made a soft noise of surprise. “is from Underswap. Yer like his Papyrus and vis versa.

 

“So why are we here?” Swap cut in, “Were you lonely..uh..Fell?”

 

“Heh, yer pretty smart. Y’see Blueberry,” Swap blushed at the nickname. “I took ya from yer world, ta stay here with me. This is yer home now, better get used to it.” Sans frowned.

 

“Buddy, pal, chum, that’s not gonna work, i got a kid and a brother ta care for.”

 

“Y-yes! My brother can’t even pick up his sock!”

 

Fell hummed in thought, before taking out his phone and hitting speed dial. “Hey Papyrus.”

 

_‘Sans! Is everything alright?’_

 

“Ya, it’s all good. Just wondering, how would you like some company yourself?”

 

_‘…i would not be adverse. They want their brothers?’_

 

“Yup. We could pick em up tomorrow before i grab the kid?”

 

_‘Alright Sans, goodbye.’_

 

He disconnected the call and threw the phone onto the dresser. Alphys could always fix it if it broke. Turning to the other two, he took off his jacket and slid onto the bed. “There, problem fixed. The kid and your brothers will be coming over tomorrow. Now, take out your souls.” His own soul emerged, a dark ruby color and beating proudly. Swap followed along instantly, his baby blue soul bobbing happily. The last hesitated but eventually did as told, his own a rich dark blue.

 

**(rape starts here, skip to the next bold if you don’t want to read it)**

 

“so, uh, what now-” Fell snatched up their souls and pressed them to his. He focused on sharing his magic with the others, watching as red creeped into the blue souls. “n o s t o p!”

 

_but just because they can’t feel it too_

 

He ignore the growled threat and forced the other souls to reciprocate, blue magic weaving into his soul like spider webs. Just as suddenly as it began, it was over. Blue intermingle with red, and they were sealed. He let them go, letting them sink back into the others ribcages. Surrounded Sans in his red magic, he made sure the other could do no more than watch before climbing atop the confused and somewhat scared blueberry.

 

“Gonna need ya to make an ass i can fuck, blueberry.” Fell settled himself comfortably and waited.

 

“W-what?! I d-don’t even know you!” Unhappy with this response he flipped Swap over and grabbed his arm, gripping harshly at the bone.

 

“What was that?!”

 

“O-okay! P-please stop!” Felling the gathering magic beneath him, he let go of Swap’s arm only to pull down his pants. Knowing he had no time to waste, he quickly stuck one finger up his entrance. Swap cried out, looking for comfort from this horrible attack. His eyes caught Sans’s who was forced to watch, unable to do a thing about it. While sticking another finger in, Fell let up on the grip on Sans’s arm so he could Swap’s hand, both holding each other tightly.

 

“Oh relax! You’ll feel good to, i promise. You’re getting it easy y’know, you should be thankful!” Removing his finger he positioned himself and started thrusting immediately. He ignored the cries of pain beneath him, knowing they would soon be of pleasure. “S-so tight! G-god s-s-o good!”

 

On a particular thrust, he felt Swap arch his spine, letting out a loud cry. Fell smirked and continued to hit that spot, speeding up his thrusts. It wasn’t long before the smaller of the two came, spilling himself on the sheets with a mournful sound. The darker gave a few more thrust before stilling and filling the other with his juices.

 

Pulling out, he moved the berry into a more comfortable position, noticing the the hands still tightly clenched together. He turned his attention to Sans. “I think ya know what to do.”

 

Sans knew there was no use fighting. He only had access to enough magic for the requested task, no where near enough to fight back with. He closed his eyes and did as expected, feeling the other climb atop him. Swap was still awake and crying, determined to watch as the other had done for him, squeezing the hand in his. The hand squeezed back, then almost crushed his, and he knew it had begun for the other. He heard their grunts, Fell’s louder than Sans. Tears leaked from Sans’s eyes as his attacker noticed his flax member and started pumping it. His strokes were fast and rough in time with his thrusts.

 

Fell came first this time and turned his attention to the others cock, stroking and occasionally licking the tip. Sans couldn’t handle the pleasure and eventually gave in, his bones shuddering as he orgasmed. As everyone caught their breaths, Fell removed himself and lay down int the middle of the bed, pulling the other two to his sides.

**(You can read again, it’s safe.)**

Noticing Swap’s still running tears he snapped. “Why are ya still cryin?! I made sure ya liked it, it’s better than i ever got, be grateful!”

 

Sniffling, Swap responded quietly. “It was my first time…”

 

Sans gasped while Fell just gave a blank stare. “So? My first time was worse. That’s how it goes.”

 

Pushing himself up to look at them both Sans spoke up. “i dunno who told you that, but pal, your first time is never supposed to be like that. first times are for pleasure only.”

 

Fell thought this over as the other two drifted off. They were almost asleep before they heard him whisper.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

_doesn’t mean that you have to forget_


	2. A Talk

Swap awoke the next morning with an ache in his pelvis and an arm around his waist. When he opened his eyes he immediately noticed the absence of his darker…mate. Sans was awake and looking at him, his arm tightening a bit.

“Shh,” he queitly shushed. Only then did he notice the hushed voices coming from the kitchen.

_“H-he told me i-it was a-always like that! T-that it a-always hurt! He s-said it n-never felt g-god for t-the first time…”_

_“Sans..he lied to you. What he did was rape. He raped you, and tricked you into thinking it was alright. He will be caught brother, and he will be punished.”_ They could hear their mate’s loud sobbing, and feel his anguish through the bond.

“he was raped. that’s why he was so confused last night, he didn’t know it was wrong. remember what he said?” Sans whispered. He nodded slowly.

“‘you should be grateful’. ‘You’re getting better than I ever did’.

Realization. Fell had been raped, lied to about it, and made to believe it was normal. He never knew what he did was wrong, he never knew what horrors had been done.

_“i-i need t-to make t-things right. Oh god w-what have i-i done?”_

_“I am sure you will, brother. I must go prepare for my guests and call a meeting for the royal guard. You will have justice Sans.”_

They heard the sounds of what seemed to be a very large breakfast being made along with the occasional sob or curse. By the time their door opened, Fell had washed away all evidence of tears and was holding a long laptray, easily long enough for two people. He kept his gaze downwards as he placed the tray over them before grabbing a very stuffed trolley up to the bed. Oh so carefully, he slid an arm under Swap’s spine, wincing at the flinch, and helped him sit up. He quickly piled pillows behind him for the smaller to lean on and slipped something under him, turning it on.

“The heating pad will help with the soreness,” they had never heard him be so quiet. He unloaded the food from the trolly onto their shared tray, handing them each an empty plate and silverware. “D-do you want me to leave while you eat? I’ll understand if you do…”

“N-no, please stay! Thank you for breakfast.”

Shocked, he sat next to the other when prompted and smiled when Sans took a swig from the provided ketchup bottle.

A peaceful silence engulfed the room while the two ate, and for a minute Fell could imagine his life with them. This is how it would be, meals together accompanied by peaceful silence. They would be happy.

But he screwed up.

He waited for his mates to finish before speaking. “I’m sorry. I-i didn’t k-know…anything I can do to make it up to you, I’ll do it! W-within reason of course…”

Swap, who had settle back against the mountain of pillows, sighed. “I want to be in control next time.”

Astounded. Fell was astounded. This perfect being whom he had hurt so much, wanted another round? “O-of course!” His perfect mate smiled, then rubbed Sans’s skull. The laziest of the trio was resting against Swap’s jelly-like stomach.

“our brothers, they’ll be put through this too?”

Shaking his head, he hurried to assure the suddenly worried blueberry. “No! They’ll have a choice…”

“so pal, why didn’t we?”

Before he could answer his phone rang. Inwardly cheering at his luck, Fell picked up the call and immediately heard his brother’s voice on the other end.

_“Sans, I am heading to the lab now. Are you available?”_

“Ya bro, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Waving to his mates he headed out the door and towards the lab, disconnecting the call and hitting the button for the elevator. When he had arrived, his brother was already waiting, Alphys tinkering with the control panel. He stepped to Papyrus’s side and waited for the scientist to ready the machine.

“The machine is ready, my king. Awaiting your word.”

“Bring them forth, and do be quick. I’m sure we all have other important business to attend to.”

The resulted flashes, smoke, and groans commenced, and soon there we’re two very different Papyruses standing before them.

“WOWIE! YOU TWO LOOK JUST LIKE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

“yo.”

“Please follow me, we have important matters concerning your brothers to discuss.”

The Papyrus garbed in body armor shuffled nervously. “HAVE YOU FOUND SANS? HE DIDN’T COME HOME YESTERDAY, THAT LAZY BONES, AND I’VE BEEN WORRIED!”

“Yes, we have them here with us. If you would please come with me. Sans, thank you for coming. You have a talk to get to, yes?”

Informing the scientist to Jeep the machine at the ready, he said his goodbyes and made his way home. He was grateful nothing had happened, he was already on a bad start, he didn’t want to make it worse.

Opening the front door he heard something cooking in the kitchen. Upon entering he was greeted with the sight of his precious blueberry cooking something on the stove while Sans sat atop the nearby counter watching. Panicking he hurried over, fretting over the now amused dou.

“What the hell are you doing?! You’re hurt, you shouldn’t be cooking! Or on the counter!”

Swap giggled and returned his attention to the stove, letting Sans answer. “swap here healed us, so we’re not sore anymore.” He absently swund his legs, a bottle of ketchup in hand.

He could feel his bones relaxing in relief. “Good…that’s good.” He took a spot at the table, Sans joining him on his left and soon Swap on his right. They ate in silence, contemplating the upcoming conversation.

Fell let out a deep sigh despite not having any lungs. “We need to talk.”

Receiving answering nods, they all moved to the living room couch. Sans took the middle seat where Fell sat on his right. He couldn’t have been more shocked when Swap took a seat on his lap, front facing him. Quickly looping an arm around the smaller’s spine so he didn’t fall, he jumped right in.

“Ya wanted to know why you had no choice, and that’s fair, so here goes. My brother used to hate me, abuse me in any way he could. Anything to show me how useless I was. But then I finally, finally got his approval. Because I’d captured two humans.”

The little one in his lap gasped, and he grinned. “Humans? Wowzers!”

“Yup! Anyways, Paps was so proud of me! He told me he never hated me, that he was just pushing me to be as great as he is. So we took the humans to our king, Asgore, but he refuses to kill them. Spouting all this shit about ‘finding another way.”

“Wait! That’s what happens to the humans we capture? They die?!” The poor Berry looked horrified, tears streaming down his cheekbones. Fell hugged him closer and rubbed his spine in what was hopefully comfort.

“Ya, it is. So, Papyrus deemed the king unfit and dusted him on the spot. My brother took his place and offered me a prize. That's where you two come in. Y'see, I was getting pretty tired of all the LOVE in this world, and wanted someone I could love instead. I wouldn’t be caught dead with anyone from this universe, so u decided to take someone from another, and I was blessed with you two.” His face was a dark red at the admission, while the other two had light dustings of blue on theirs.

“so ya just wanted a soul mate, and ended up with us huh?”

He nodded and stiffened as Sans leant into his side, but slowly relaxed and enjoyed the peaceful moment.

“hey, uh…when were ya planning on getting the kid? Kinda miss em.”

Stretching a bit he set his bundle of adorable aside and stood. “I was gonna go now, actually.” Upon turning towards the door, he met his greatest enemy. There Swap stood with the biggest puppy dog eyes he’d ever seen, including lesser dog’s!

“Oh! Can we come, please?!” Fell attempted to divert his gaze, only landing in Sans’s puppy eyed gaze.

“Fuck!” He threw his hands in the air in defeat. “Fine! Don’t talk to anyone and don’t leave me, I mean it! This world ain’t about friendship and mercy.” They quickly nodded their agreement and high fived on their victory.

Once they were inside the elevator and headed down, they each grabbed one of his hands in their own. Embarrassed and slightly pleased, he stuffed their joined hands in his pockets. Fell could see the bright smile on Swap’s face and the last content ibe on Sans’s.

When they had arrived, he immediately noticed the machine had been long turned off, the scientist messing with something in the other side of the room. “You fucking bitch!” Letting go of his partners’s hands ye stormed over and back handed her into whatever project she was working on. She grunted as she fell, the attack taking her unwares. “I told ya to keep that damn machine running! Hurry the fuck up!”

Alphys growled angrily but did as told. No one would dare to mess with the king’s brother. “It’ll be just a moment.”

“It better,” with a bitter growl he made his way back over to his mates who had been watching in muted horror.

“W-was that really necessary?” Fell nodded and wrapped an arm around Sans’s waist, grabbing Swap’s hand with his free one.

“I told ya this world ain’t built on love. All we got here is LOVE. If I didn’t act this way, I’d have been dusted long ago.” Hearing the machine whirring he turned to Alphys. “Is it ready?”

“Awaiting your word.”

“Bring em home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit my tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flamourlegends
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes!


	3. Frisk

For hopefully the last time the machine did it’s job. What Fell wasn’t expecting was the excited shriek and a suddenly empty grip. He watched as the human child, Frisk, hugs Sans in a pile on the floor.

“woah kid, easy there. don’t wanna hurt this old pile of bones, do ya?” The child giggle but let him up. With a wider than usual smile on his face, Sans picked the child up and held them tightly. “I missed ya kid.”

He really didn’t want to ruin their moment, but he had an image to uphold and mates to keep safe. “Alright, we got the damn kid. Lets head back now.”

Understanding the reason for such attitude and commands, Swap and Sans, carrying Frisk, each grabbed a hand and huddle in the elevator. On the way up, Frisk looked back and forth between the three.

“See something ya like?” The kid laughed. Finally arriving at their door, he opened like a gentleman gaining smiles from his mates.

“Ill make dinner!”

Without waiting for a reply Swap took off for the kitchen. Fell chuckled and led the other two to the dinner table. Frisk sat on Sans’ lap to no one’s surprise.

“Dad, who are they? They look just like you!” And oh my god if that face wasn’t innocent enough, it just had to have such a soft voice too.

Sans laughed deep and loud, obviously overjoyed to have his son back in his arms. “they sure do, kid. y'know how MK has a mom and a dad?”

The child nodded, their hair bobbing with the motion. Fell tried to stifle a chuckle and barely succeeded. This kid was just too darn cute.

“well, you have three dads now, instead of a dad and mom. cool right?” He sent a conspiratorial wink at Frisk, who’s eyes widened comically large.

“Whoa…” Fell could practically see the curiosity but thankfully his phone rang before the child could say anything. He quickly answered, hearing his brother’s voice on the other end.

_”Fell, a human has been spotted just outside of Snowdin. They’ve killed Doggo. I need you to collect their soul.”_

Good riddance, that mutt was nothing but a waste of precious space. The damn dog was practically blind! It was more of a favor than anything.

“B-bro, are y-you sure you w-want m-me to d-do it? Wouldn’t y-you want s-some more q-qualified?”

_”Who would be more qualified than you, brother? You have proved yourself. Take the emergency soul carrier, i will be awaiting your return.”_ The line went dead and Fell stared at the device in shock before rushing to grab the container, hidden within a false wall in the kitchen. The brothers always had a spare container for moments just as this, and Fell was never more grateful they did.

Grabbing it he hurried to the door, only to find Swap in his way. “Where are you going? Can we come?!” Before the other could use those damn puppy eyes of his, he quickly shot him down.

“No. It’s work, boring shit. i’ll be back soon. Why don’t ya show the human to their room? It’s the blue door across from ours.” The curious blueberry he is, swap took off for the room with Frisk in tow.

“so bud, where ya goin?” Dammit, Sans had followed him to the door,watching as he slipped on his sneakers.

“Got a human soul to collect, keep them busy.” Without bothering to say anything else, he left, locking the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> visit my tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flamourlegends
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flamourlegends
> 
> Please excuse any spelling mistakes, i don't always catch them.


End file.
